My Family
by Aihara Meyrin
Summary: Kepedihan yang kurasakan ini tak bisa dibandingkan dengan proses batu permata yang diolah hingga indah atau proses yang harus dialami kerang yang hendak menghasilkan mutiara. Mungkin, kekecewaan yang menyebabkan hancur, tapi aku tak ingin mengalami ketakutan sampai-sampai aku tak berani lagi merasakan dan mencintai.-/ Special to HBD "Krista Monica Ferani- Icha"/. OS fict :-)


Kalau bicara soal cinta, jelas tidak akan ada habisnya. Sama perbandingannya dengan banyaknya sebuah buku yang pernah tertulis dari apa makna sebuah cinta itu sendiri, atau lagu-lagu bertemakan cinta pada umumnya. Akan tetapi cinta adalah sebagian dari dunia yang sulit sekali untuk dikupas oleh khalayak lainnya. Apalagi kaum remaja. Banyak dari mereka yang selalu mendamba akan cinta, walau proses menuju dan menemukan cinta itu selalu rumit. Seperti mencari jarum dalam jerami, dan jangan pernah menanyakan bagaimana rasanya. Yang harus diingat, bahwa cinta itu tidak perlu dicari, karena cinta akan datang dengan sendirinya. Mencari orang yang akan dicintai dan diperjuangkan memang perlu. Tapi ingat, ketika sudah menemukan orang ideal jangan pernah melepaskannya. Karena cinta sejati itu sangat susah. Sama susahnya mempertahankan cinta yang telah tertanam dalam hatimu.

Bahkan menyakitkan sekali jika mencintai dan harus mengalami cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Inilah salah satu peristiwa paling menyedihkan yang kurasakan saat itu. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak pernah sekalipun mengalami hal ini dalam hidupnya. Setiap napasku, aku tidak akan bisa melupakan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkannya. Ketika aku merasakan cinta yang sebenarnya pada laki-laki dan sepertinya ia juga begitu perhatian dan begitu peduli tentang semua yang kurasakan entah kenapa aku begitu marah dan kesal saat tahu tujuannya yang sebenarnya. Terkadang aku berpikir ini hanya sebuah kesalahan, namun pada kenyataannya setelah sekian lama aku mencoba menghubunginya kok begitu sulit berkomunikasi. Dia menghindar? Sudah pasti. Memangnya siapa yang ingin mendekati seorang gadis jika dalam hatimu tak ada cinta? Tentu saja tak ada!.

Sebenarnya, kepedihan yang kurasakan justru membuatku untuk tumbuh, membuatku lebih kuat, dan aku yakin bisa membuatku menjadi seorang gadis yang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Kepedihan yang kurasakan ini tak bisa dibandingkan dengan proses batu permata yang diolah hingga indah atau proses yang harus dialami kerang yang hendak menghasilkan mutiara. Mungkin, kekecewaan yang menyebabkan hancur, tapi aku tak ingin mengalami ketakutan sampai-sampai aku tak berani lagi merasakan dan mencintai. Tapi itu dulu, cerita yang pernah kutorehkan sebelum aku menemukan lelaki idamanku dan lelaki yang teramat sangat mencintaiku sepenuh hati dan jiwa raga yang dimilikinya.

**~oOo~**

**Disclaimer © Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

**Rated : T+**

**Genre : Family, Romance.**

**Warningg! EYD berantakan, Typo(s) berkeliaran, cerita pasaran, dan segala kejelekan lainnya ada disini.**

**Dan Fict ini saya dedikasikan buat teman saya "Krista Monica Ferani - Icha".**

**.**

**Don't like Don't read, and happy reading**

**~oOo~**

**-Aku telah tergoda oleh pesona yang dimilikinya, tapi bukan lelaki yang memiliki paras kharismatik seperti lelaki yang sering menemaniku saat ini. Bukan Uchiha Sasuke, bukan! Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun, tapi sungguh aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku saat manik kelamnya itu menatapku dengan penuh kasih dan tersenyum tipis kearahku-**

**..**

**Maret, dimusim semi.**

**..**

Cat putih di taman belakang sebuah rumah terlihat sangat putih dan asri disana. Dibelakang kursi itu dipenuhi beberapa bunga Lily, lavender dan daisy yang sangat kontras dengan warna cat kursi itu. Tak jauh dari tempat itu, bunga mawar terlihat sangat anggun saat kelopak bunga itu mekar yang menghasilkan warna merah muda, putih dan juga merah maroon. Seorang wanita yang duduk bersandar dikursi itu dengan santainya menikmati indahnya langit dan sinar matahari pagi. Ada beberapa buku yang tesusun rapi diatas meja sampingnya, satu buku terbuka didepan mata emeraldnya. Mata hijau bening itu terlihat berbinar menatap buku besar dihadapannya. Wajahnya yang ayu dan surai merah muda panjangnya tertiup semilir angin yang membuat wanita tersebut tersenyum nipis menikmati nyamannya suasana pagi ini. Manik matanya bergerak dari kiri ke kanan, tapi tiba-tiba berhenti saat seseorang memanggil dirinya.

"Cherry..." Sakura menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang pria berubuh jangkung dan tegap dengan manik sekelam malam itu berjalan mendekatinya dan membawa sebuah buku kecil berwarna pink. Sakura menatap lelaki itu dengan mengernyitkan alisnya dalam. Tapi akhirnya bibir mungilnya mengembangkan sulas senyum tipis kearahnya. Sedetik kemudia lelaki itu menyipitkan matanya dan mendengus kesal kearahnya

"Cherry!" Sakura mendongak begitu lelaki yang sangat dikenalnya itu sudah berada didepannya dengan tatapan dan rahang yang mengeras. "Bisa kau jelaskan apa ini?" Sakura mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti. Wanita berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu menatap buku kecil yang dibawa oleh lelaki itu.

"Itu bukan harianku," ungkap Sakura tenang. Wanita itu kemudian menundukkan lagi kepalanya dan membaca buku yang dia pegang.

"Aku tahu ini buku harianmu. Tapi apa maksudmu dengan menulis ini? Kau ingin mempermaikan perasaanku?" Sakura menutup buku besarnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pria itu dan itu membuat pria didepannya menatapnya tajam dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat menahan emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja. "Apa kau ingin bermain api dibelakangku?!" ungkapnya sinis.

Sakura menghela napas dalam, ia menatap lelaki itu sekilas. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Tapi sungguh, aku tak bisa menahan godaan yang dia berikan padaku, dia..." Sakura menarik napas panjang dan menggeleng. Dia tak bisa mengungkapkannya secara gamblang dengan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kehamparan rumput hujau dihadapannya. "Kau tahu... Dia sangat tampan. Bagaimana mungkin aku tak mencintainya?!"

Sasuke tertegun begitu mendengar penuturan dari Sakura, lelaki yang telah resmi menjadi suami dari wanita merah muda itu mendesis. Namun akhirnya ia mengikuti arah pandang wanita tercintanya itu ke hamparan rumput dihadapannya. Menghela napas tak percaya akan pengelihatannya, lelaki berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun tersebut menoleh kembali kearah istrinya.

"Jadi, kau lebih menyukainya? Kau lebih mementingkan kehadiran lelaki itu daripada suamimu sendiri?"

"Yaa..." Jawab Sakura tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laki-laki yang kini menatapnya.

"Tch! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Sakura. Lihat saja, aku akan memberinya pelajaran!" Sakura langsung menoleh menatap Sasuke terkejut. Dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat dirinya melihat seringai yang diperlihatkan oleh suaminya tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun... Heii, apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?" tegur Sakura pelan. Berharap pria yang hampir menemaninya lima tahun belakang ini menghentikan aksinya.

"Dia harus menjelaskannya padaku. Dan dia harus tahu, dengan siapa dia berhadapan. Tak akan kubiarkan kau direbutnya."

"Sasuke-kun! Ayolahh... Kumohon, dia tak mungkin bisa menjelaskannya. Disini aku yang bersalah," ungkap Sakura dengan mencengkram lengan Sasuke erat.

Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sakura. Lelaki emo itu sama sekali tak memperdulikan kata-kata istrinya. Dia berjalan perlahan mendekati pria itu tanpa menoleh kearah Sakura yang sejak tadi berteriak memanggil-manggil namanya. Sambil melipat tanggannya didepan dada, Sasuke langsung menatap laki-laki dihadapannya, "Hallo, tuan penggoda sok tampan! Jadi kau yang sudah mengambil perhatian istriku selama ini? Hentikan pesona memuakkanmu itu atau kau akan tahu akibat dari perbuatanmu itu." Desis Sasuke menatap lelaki itu.

Pria itu menoleh, dengan senyum tipisnya ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke. Sedetik kemudian pipinya memerah "Ayahh...!" Lelaki dua setengah tahun itu melepaskan kumbang ditangannya dan kemudian bangkit. Dia berlari dengan kedua kaki mungilnya yang terlihat sangat gemuk.

"Ck... Larimu cepat sekali, Haruke!"

Sasuke merentangkan kedua tangannya dan berdiri dengan menggunakan kedua lututnya untuk menyambut anaknya. Lelaki yang bernama Uchiha Haruke itu langsung memeluk leher Sasuke dan tertawa nyaring saat Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Hei jagoan ayah, apa yang kau dapatkan?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Haruke menggenggam tangan kanannya kuat.

Pria kecil itu membuka kepalan tangan kananya, tapi kemudian dia justru mendekatkan tangannya keleher Sasuke dan sesuatu yang dia pegang langsung menggigit leher Sasuke kecil. Sasuke terperanjat, lelaki Uchiha itu langsung mengambil sesuatu yang kini masih bertengger dibagian lehernya.

"Kumbang?!" desisnya pelan. Sosok lelaki yang menyerupai wajah tampannya itu terkikik geli saat melihat ekspresi keterkejutan dari ayahnya. Haruke tertawa dan berseru riang.

Sakura yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum. Dia bangkit mendekati dua lelaki yang kini menjadi rotasi hidupnya dan menepuk kepala Haruke pelan.

"Hallo tuan-tuan tampan, apakah kalian sudah selesai memperebutkanku. Hmm...?"

"Hn, dan lelaki kecil ini mendapatkan perhatianmu, Cherry." Dengus Sasuke tipis saat melihat putranya itu tersenyum kecil kearahnya. Sakura tertawa menatap kedua lelaki itu bergantian. Dia tahu itu bukan sesuatu yang pantas untuk ditertawakan, tapi entah kenapa tawa itu tiba-tiba saja muncul begitu saja. Yaahhh... itulah kebahagiaan. Dia bahagia menatap kedua pria yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Baiklah... Sekarang waktunya bersiap. Aku tak ingin terlambat dipesta pertunangan Karin dan Suigetsu." ungkap Sakura menatap Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, menurutmu baju mana yang cocok untuk kugunakan nanti?" tanya Sakura yang masih memilih-milih pakaian yang akan digunakannya. Wanita bersurai merah muda itu terlihat binggung dengan baju yang akan dikenakannya. Sedikit mendengus dan menatap Sasuke kesal, wanita musim semi tersebut akhirnya melirik Sasuke dan bergumam pelan.

Sasuke yang melihat pergerakan dari istrinya tersebut hanya bisa menggeleng pelan dan kemudian mendekati istri merah mudanya. Lengan kekarnya langsung menyelinap dipinggang Sakuta dan memeluknya erat.

"Mungkin gaun birubermotif bunga sakura itu cocok untukmu,"

"Jangan bercanda!? Mana mungkin aku memakai baju itu Sasuke-kun. Bukankah baju itu yang kukenakan saat mengandung Haruke!" tutur Sakuta pelan saat suaminya itu semakin merapatkan pelukannya. Sasuke terkikik pelan, lelaki yang memiliki wajah tampan itu mengecup pipi Sakura pelan dan mengusap-usap permukaan perut Sakura rata.

"Tapi kau terlihat sangat cantik begitu mengenakannya. Aku ingin kau mengenakannya lagi, sayang." Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Sepertinya wanita yang memiliki manik hijau itu mengerti kemana alur pembicaraan yang suaminya itu katakan.

Sedikit menghela napas panjang dan berbalik menatap Sasuke yang masih memeluknya erat. " Jangan katakan, kalau kau ingin aku menggandung lagi, Sasuke-kun,"

"Kenapa? Kau tak ingin benihku berkembang biak dirahimmu, hn?" ujar Sasuke semakin merapatkan dekapannya. Bungsu Uchiha itu menyeringai tipis saat melihat rona merah menghiasai pipi chubby milik istrinya.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu maksudku. Aku hanya tak ingin mengabaikan perhatianku pada Haruke. Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk kita berikan seorang adik, Sasuke-kun." jelas Sakura mantab. Wanita yang telah menyandang nama Uchiha itu menatap Sasuke dalam berupaya ucapannya itu bisa diterima.

"Kau mungkin benar soal ini." ujar Sasuke datar yang langsung membuat Sakura tersenyum. "Tapi... bukan berarti kau bisa lepas saat aku ingin menikmati jatah malamku yang mungkin bisa kuminta setiap malam, Sakura."

"Eh? Mana bisa begitu?" rajuk Sakura, bibir mumgilnya mengerucut begitu mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Bukan karena ia enggan melayani suaminya diatas ranjang, hanya saja jika Sasuke sudah mendominasi tubuhnya, bisa dipastikan jika tubuhnya akan dieksplore sampai Sasuke puas. Bahkan sampai dini hari seperti malam-malam yang lalu.

"Kau tahu, saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Kau perempuan yang sangat menyebalkan."

"Tapi sekarang perempuan yang menyebalkan ini menjadi istrimu Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum manis, sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya dan berbalik menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Sasuke hangat.

"Hn...! Dan rupanya jagoan kita akan sedikit lebih berkuasa dirumah ini sampai beberapa tahun kedepan."

Sakura tersenyum menatapnya. Kedua pria itu benar-benar mendominasi kehidupannya. Putranya Haruke bahkan seperti replika dari suaminya. Mata yang sama, rambut hitam pekat dan senyum mereka juga sama. Hanya saja ukuran tubuh dan umur mereka yang berbeda. Sakura bersyukur, dalam hidup yang dilaluinya saat ini begitu banyak kebahagiaan yang ia dapatkan. Meski proses dalam menuju kebahagiaan itu tidak mudah. Sakura tersenyum, ia tak menyangka jika Sasuke dan Haruke akan menjadi pusat kebahagiaan yang dimilikinya.

..

TBC

..

Pendekk! Ya, saya akui itu 7,,7)'. Dan maaf jika ada sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan. Ah, cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu novel yang pernah saya baca beberapa tahun yang lalu ^×^.

Ok, Saya ucapkan Tanjoubi omedettou buat teman saya yang sudah jadi tante-tante :-p # digampar lalu dibuang. hahahah...

Gomen ya kalau cetitanya nggak bagus dan kurang ngena. Dan jangan lupa Req kuuuuu... Jangan lama-lama #maksa :-D.

Buat yang membaca cerita ini, saya ucapkan terima kasih. Maaf jika banyak kesalahan lainnya. Sekian cerita dari saya. Jaa~

..

Lamongan,, 22-03-2014,, jawa timur.

Salam sayang ; UchiHaru Mey.


End file.
